<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Holiday Treat by gayrell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318179">A Holiday Treat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayrell/pseuds/gayrell'>gayrell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayrell/pseuds/gayrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladiva invites Cagliostro to join her in baking gifts for the crew.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ladiva &amp; Cagliostro (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GBF Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Holiday Treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ennji">Ennji</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ladiva-chaaaaaan!” Cagliostro chirps, enunciating each syllable as she plops down at the breakfast table, smoothing her ruffled skirts with one trained sweep of her hands. She's practiced that move a lot over the years. “What did you make me today?” </p>
<p>Ladiva stands hunched over a sizzling pan, spatula in hand, a frilly apron tied about her waist. She smiles at the familiar voice, turning in Cagliostro’s direction. “Good morning, sweetie,” she coos. “I hope you're in the mood for crepes!” With a wink, she turns back toward the pan, humming a tune that Cagliostro can't quite place, but one that calms her all the same.</p>
<p>After the two bonded during their mission to take down a group of kidnappers, Cagliostro has been joining Ladiva every morning for breakfast-- she just can’t get enough, or so she claims. Perhaps she truly just enjoys the woman’s company, or maybe she’s simply here for the food. Ladiva is one of the ship’s finest cooks, after all. And her conversation isn’t half bad, either. That is to say, it’s always sparkling.</p>
<p>“It will be Christmas soon,” Ladiva notes, flipping a crépe onto a plate, which she garnishes with strawberries and a ribbon of chocolate sauce before sliding it in front of Cagliostro. Cagliostro, ever the lady, waits for Ladiva to give her the go-ahead before digging into her breakfast, furiously shoveling down pieces of crépe like it’ll vanish before she gets the chance to finish it. In her defense, she’s dealt with her share of poorly-alchemized breakfasts.</p>
<p>Cagliostro raises a brow. She swallows her latest bite of crépe. “Yeah? What about it?” She’s already got her holiday outfit picked out, of course. What else is there to discuss?</p>
<p>“I’m looking for an assistant. Someone who will help me bake treats for the entire crew!” Cagliostro stares at her blankly. “There will be a special treat for my assistant, of course.”</p>
<p>“What is it?” Cagliostro leans forward in her seat.</p>
<p>“That’s a surprise!” Ladiva giggles. Cagliostro sticks out her lip. “Oh, don’t pout, darling. Come! Join me!”</p>
<p>Cagliostro makes a decidedly un-cute face. “I don’t know how to make cookies.”</p>
<p>Ladiva only laughs. “Anyone can make cookies if they only try! You’re such a talented alchemist, I know you’ll be a natural at baking.” </p>
<p>So, they bake, or, rather, Ladiva bakes. Cagliostro decorates. She’s a better artist than expected-- she’s had a couple of hundred years to perfect her transmutation circles, at least. The thing is, icing proves a more difficult tool than she expected, and quite a bit ends up on her apron. At least it doesn’t stain her clothes. Who knows what she would do if it stained her clothes? </p>
<p>That’s for her to know, and for no one else to find out, if they know what’s good for them.</p>
<p>“Beautiful work, sweetheart!” Ladiva positively beams at Cagliostro’s handiwork, clutching her hands to her chest. </p>
<p>Cagliostro winks. “Only the best from the cutest girl-genius in the universe!” She does a twirl. Ladiva claps before pulling out a gift bag. Cagliostro’s innocent smile turns into an impish grin. She tears into the present. What? She’s always been a sucker for gifts. </p>
<p>Her expression softens.</p>
<p>“I hope you like it!” Ladiva watches her, a soft smile on her lips. Inside the package is a bundle of sugar cookies, iced to look like Cagliostro. Not her most perfect rendition, but the alchemist’s heart swells all the same.</p>
<p>“How am I supposed to eat this?” Cagliostro’s tone doesn’t match her words as she stares at her gift. She’s never received a gift like this before-- not for a couple hundred years, at least. Something made just for her. </p>
<p>It’s something her sister would have made, she thinks. </p>
<p>But there’s no time for that now.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Ladiva,” she says. “But I don’t have anything for you.”</p>
<p>Ladiva shakes her head. “Your company today was more than I could have asked for, dear. Thank you for helping this lady spread joy to the rest of the crew.”</p>
<p>After a beat, Cagliostro speaks. “You can call on me anytime.”</p>
<p>Ladiva beams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! This is my first work in... well, a while. I'm sorry about that! I signed up for a couple of Secret Santa-type dealios this year to kick myself back into gear, so... here I am! This is my first time writing for Granblue, oddly enough, though I've loved the game for years. I love these two ladies a whole lot, so I hope I did them justice. </p>
<p>Most of all, happy holidays, and I hope 2020 is treating everyone as well as it can be. Please keep safe, keep healthy, and keep fighting your good fights. I love you all! </p>
<p>gayrell</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>